Forgotten
by Lionheart1
Summary: Squall finds out he has a twin sister but when Rinoa starts having horrific dreams about her, maybe they should start to question her innocence... Bit of a Squinoa too! !!!COMPLETE!!!
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft if I did I would be an amazing person, but I'm not.

Authors note: If any of you read my last story 'Memories' it was a success! I'm hoping this story will be to. This story is totally different to my last one so I hope it works. This was originally my first ever story, but now I've improved it a little bit and I've totally changed the story line!

FORGOTTEN

Chapter One 

It had just struck twelve midnight and the ritual was in progress.

Three men in black capes stood around the blazing fire as they concentrated their minds on the goddess they had just lost. The rest of the tribe stood around the fire worshipping her greatness in the final battle, which her spirit had won, and her body had lost, or so what they had been told. 

A man stood in front of the fire with a young woman stood in front of him. She stepped forward to the three men around the fire. The first turned his head to look at her "You know what he is to you, he murdered our goddess."

The second man looked at her  " He murdered our goddess, he has the same blood as you, he's your family" she turned her face towards the third man as he grabbed her arm. "For the sake of the goddess you must assassinate him" his grip around her arm tightened as he came closer to her. "You must do it for the sin he has caused on us, do you understand?"

She looked at him for a moment, she had always known she had a brother and knew for a fact that there was nothing she could do, and it was her duty but she had always wanted to meet him her whole life. She knew it was going to be hard and would be one of the hardest things she would have to do all of her life.

She looked at the man who was patiently waiting for her answer; she sighed and said, " I understand"

* * * * * 

Squall stood in Balamb station waiting for the train to come. Just about a few months ago he found out that Laguna and Raine were his parents, Laguna had told him that his mother was dead. He wasn't so sure about Laguna, even if he was his father he seemed to be a bit of a moron by what he had seen in the dream world, a lot had happened since then especially to Squall, he was no longer the cold-hearted person he used to be since he defeated Ultimecia things seemed to look up in his life.

He decided to give Laguna a chance and not to judge by what he had seen in the past. He had learnt a bit about his family but just the other week he had found something out about himself, he was a twin. Laguna and Ellone had met her before and they had said that she was nice. The only thing he really knew about her was that her name was Sasha. She was going to stay with Squall for a little while and Rinoa and the others were quite excited about it ever since they had found out from Ellone. 

The train from Esther arrived at the station, a few people got out of the train. A familiar face stepped from of the train; it was Ellone. Another person stepped from the train, following Ellone to Squall. Ellone smiled at Squall and walked up to him with the second person following behind her.

"Hi Squall," said Ellone still smiling.

"Hi Ellone," Squall replied.

The person following Ellone stepped forward. Ellone turned to smile at her, then turned back to Squall.

"Squall this is Sasha," she said motioning towards Squall's new found sister. Squall looked at her as she gave a nervous smile and put her hand out towards Squall.

"Hi Squall. It's nice to finally meet you." Squall shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

She had brown hair and blue eyes like Squall, but was slightly shorter. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing jeans with a white top and a black jacket over that.

"You're a SeeD then?" she questioned.

"Yeah."

"You're the one who killed Ultimecia?"

Squall nodded as she gave another shy smile.

After a little while of getting to know each other Ellone left them alone as they heading back to Balamb Garden.

"Have you always lived there?" Sasha said as she looked up at the Garden for the first time.

"Not always. Before I lived in an orphanage."

After the battle against Ultimecia, Cid had decided to have Garden resurrected in its rightful position, back in Balamb. They headed through the front gates of Garden and towards the lobby. Just as they arrived Selphie stepped from the lift. She looked up and saw Squall and Sasha talking together.

"Hiya Squall!" she shouted loudly, frantically waving her arms about and running towards them.

Squall motioned with his hand that he had seen her. "Hi Selphie."

"So who's this?" she said turning to Sasha. "I hope your not cheating on Rinoa."

"No, this is Sasha."

"Wow. You two look so alike, it's like your twins or something…Oh yeah you are," Selphie continued. "Hiya I'm Selphie."

Sasha smiled and said "Hi."

"Squall, you never said you had a girlfriend." Sasha said.

"Yeah, her name's Rinoa."

"The others are in the Quad at the moment. I'm going there now, you wanna come?"

Squall nodded as they all headed towards the Quad. They stepped out into the open air and Squall stepped round introducing her to everyone.

"So, do you fight or do anything heroic like Squall does?" asked Rinoa.

"No, I work in a library at Dollet."

"Oh okay." Rinoa said, slightly disappointed. "Squall, I've gotta go help Selphie now. I'll see you later." Rinoa waved and ran off.

"Did you say library?" Zell yelled, running up to them. "You gotta meet my girlfriend. She works at the library. I'm going to see her now. I keep getting books just so I can see her, in fact I'm getting one now."

"They seem friendly." Sasha said turning to Squall still smiling. "Squall, I'm going to my room now. It's been a long journey and I'm tired."

Squall nodded. "Sure. I'll show you to your room."

They left the Quad and headed up to the top of Garden where the dorms were.

"Here's your dorm. If you have any problems my dorm is that one over there." Squall said pointing over to his dorm.

Sasha nodded her head. "Night Squall."

"Night." Sasha stepped into her room and closed the door.

Squall checked his watch. 11:30pm. (May as well get back to my dorm too) he thought.

Squall started walking to his dorm as Rinoa appeared from round the corner.

"Well." she said smiling.

"Well what?' Squall said, giving a small grin.

 "She's nice, quiet like you, but nice."

Squall nodded his head, stepped up to the door and unlocked it.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

They both entered Squall's dorm and he shut the door behind him.


	2. Dream

Authors note: Forgot to add this last time, my story is dedicated to Rinoa.J as she always reviews my stories, thank you!

Disclaimer: Final fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft, not me.

Chapter 2

Sasha was sat on the bed thinking, she stood up and opened a draw. She pulled out a velvet box and opened it, in the box there was a dagger inside. The handle was gold and had a snake engraved in it. She took it out of the box and put it behind her jacket then walked out of her door and closed it behind her. She stepped out into the hallway walking slowly down the hall, her eyes not moving at all. She didn't blink or smile like she had done earlier, it was as if she was possessed. She carried on walking until she turned around and stopped outside a dorm. It was Squall's.

Rinoa woke up startled at what she had just seen. She quietly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. 'It was just a dream' she thought to herself as she sighed. She couldn't understand it. Why would Sasha have a dagger in her hand? And why would she go to Squall's room with it? After convincing her it was just a dream she went back to bed. She looked at her clock to see it was 3:00 am; she yawned and turned over to go to sleep again.

Squall awoke early; he got a shower and got dressed. There was a knock at his door; he opened it to find Rinoa. "Good morning" she said in her usual cheery mood. "Morning" he replied back in his usual tone of voice. "Have you seen Sasha yet today?" Rinoa asked. "No why?" Squall questioned as Rinoa seemed to look more serious, she wondered if she should tell Squall about the dream she had had that night, but she thought not as it was just a stupid dream and she didn't want to get Squall worried over nothing.

"Rinoa, you there?"

"Huh? What?" Rinoa snapped out of her thoughts and she saw Squall looking at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I was just thinking," she said looking at the floor. Squall took her hand "You shouldn't think to much" Rinoa looked up at Squall again and he seemed to have a small grin on his face, she couldn't help but smile back. He pulled her towards his door and said "Come on we better get to the cafeteria before Zell gets there and eats everything" Rinoa let out a little laugh as they walked down to the cafeteria together.

When they got there they got their food and sat with the others, surprisingly Sasha was there as well. "Morning Squall" Selphie said happily as usual. She just nodded his head in reply and sat down next to Rinoa.

"Oh look here a new persons joined Squall's little gang" they all turned around to see Seifer smirking at them.

Seifer had joined garden and was training to be a SeeD again. He was still his usual self but was a bit more serious about becoming a SeeD than he was before as Cid had decided to give him one last chance to prove himself.

"Seifer this is Sasha, Sasha this is Seifer" Quistis said. Just then Xu came running in "Commander Squall, Cid would like to see you" Squall stood up and followed after Xu.

Seifer turned to Sasha "So are you training to be a SeeD too? Because if you are your gonna have to be as good as me."

"I'm not a member of garden, I'm only here for a little while to stay with my brother." Selphie smiled and had to point out that Squall and Sasha were twins. Rinoa seem to get lost in her thoughts about the previous night as she looked at Sasha. Why would she have a dream about that, it felt so real as though it was through Sasha's eyes. She decided that she shouldn't judge, as it was only a dream, if she had more dreams she would talk to Edea about it.

Squall exited from the lift as it reached the third floor. He walked to Cids office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the headmasters' voice. Squall opened the door to find Headmaster Cid looking more serious than he usually was.

"Squall, it looks like we may have some trouble," Headmaster Cid said, gesturing for Squall to sit down.

"Why? Whats happened?" Squall said sitting down on a seat in front of Cids desk; Cid also sat down.

"We found some information about Ultimecia," Squall nodded his head not sure what to expect next. Come back from the dead?

"Turns out Ultimecia wasn't only a Sorceress, she was also a Goddess."

"A Goddess?" Squall repeated. Cid nodded his head. "A group of ninjas worshipped her, they may come after Garden because we killed Ultimecia. They might come after you!"

Squall nodded his head thinking. If they were going to attack Garden, why hadn't they done it before? "Why leave it until now?" Squall said thinking out loud. "Were not sure where they are or if they're coming after us, but it's a danger and I'm going to take no risks"


	3. The Murder of Sally-Ann

Disclaimer: Final fantasy does not belong to me!!!!!!

Authors note: Hello again, thank you to all the lovely reviews from everyone! Never thought I'd get that many. Anyway here it is finally, the 3rd chapter!!! Reviews deeply appreciated! 

Chapter three

"Why would they leave it until now to do anything?" Squall was talking to Sasha about the events that had happened earlier on in the day. "Maybe they wasn't sure what to do or like Cid said, nothing might not happen." Squall looked at her "And you believe that do you?" Sasha looked at him; she shrugged and smiled at him. "You're a SeeD, I'm sure it's nothing from what you've been faced with before" Squall looked at his watch "I've got to go to the training centre now, see you later" he said as he stood up from the bench and turned to walk out of the quad.

Sasha looked up admiring the sunset with all its purple and orange colours. She sighed to herself. 'Squall Leonhart' she thought to herself 'Everyone in this garden admires him, he's a hero in everyone's eyes here' she looked down on the floor 'He's so much more than I expected, I thought he'd be totally different and that I wouldn't like him that much, but I don't. I look up to him'

Sasha stood up and walked down towards where her dorm was. She opened the door and sat on her bed, then her phone began to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sasha I have a job for you to do…" a deep voice answered. Sasha knew this wasn't going to be anything she would enjoy.

* * *

Rinoa sat in her room thinking about Squall. For so long she had wanted to tell Squall how she really felt about him. She just wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she was afraid that he would just answer her with his cold self and say that harsh word, 'whatever' that he usually said when he didn't really care about something. 

As a small tear began to fall down her face she quickly wiped it away and she decided to do something different. 

Edea was helping her learn to control her powers; she had told her that some sort of meditation would help so Rinoa thought she'd give it a try.

As Rinoa began to meditate she kept seeing a picture in her head for a quite second but it wasn't very clear. As she began to relax a little there was a blurry picture in her head, after a while the vision got clearer and she saw that it was in the training centre. She noticed a little girl playing around in there, she had pigtails high above her head with blond wavy hair that was quite long and went just passed her shoulders. She was running around playing with a ball and then went to get it out where it had fallen in a bush. As she was looking for it Rinoa noticed someone behind her carrying a dagger like the one in her dream the night before. The person drew it to the girl's throat she slid it across leaving a read line where blood began pouring out of her neck. The young girl help he hands up to her neck and pulled them away seeing them dripping with blood, she struggled for her last few breaths then fell to the floor dead. Rinoa then got a clear view who the person was who had killed the girl. It was Sasha.

Rinoa woke up stiffly on the floor as she got up, the sun shining through the curtains. Memories from last night filled her head again and she saw the girl in her head again as if a picture taken from her head. "Sasha" she whispered as she got up and ran out of her room. She knew she was being stupid but she just had to investigate for herself. She had told herself before that the night before was a dream, but this? 

She ran around the corridor until she came to where the training centre was only to find a crowd of people. She pushed past the people, as she wanted to see what they were looking at. She gasped as she saw there lay out on a stretcher the girl from her vision last night. "What happened to her?" she heard a garden student talking to her friend. " She was called Sally Ann, someone told me that she was playing in the training centre when she was attacked by a T-rexaur" The student looked back at the body "that's awful and why would she be in there anyway?" The male student just shrugged his shoulders. 

After hearing this she was a little bit more relaxed from her suspicions of Sasha. She saw the body covered in scratches from where the T-rexaur had attacked her, but she still couldn't help noticing a cut across her neck.

Authors note: Yay finally written it! Please review it and tell me what you think of it! 


	4. Suspisions

Authors note:  Just though I'd dedicate this chapter to all the England fans who are drowning their sorrows since England's defeat, and especially dedicated to my brother who beat up the sofa and is now crying in the corner!

Read and review folks!

Forgotten-Chapter 4

"Hurry up, Rinoa, we're gonna be late!" Selphie said as she grabbed Rinoas hand and dragged her into the train. Selphie wanted to go shopping in Dollet for the day. She had spent so much time getting ready this morning she had made them late.

Selphie opened the doors and went into the SeeD carriage. She sat down on the leather seats and looked out of the window as they began to move. Rinoa soon came in and sat down beside Selphie as Angelo followed her and sat down on the floor next to her owner.

"I just love trains," Selphie said facing Rinoa. "I know." Rinoa replied.

"Really how come?" Selphie said smiling. Rinoa looked at her. "Because every time I've ever been on a train with you, you say that." Selphie giggled, then sighed and put her hand on her chin as she looked out the window.

The rest of the train journey Selphie told Rinoa all the latest gossip in Garden, then the other part of the journey was quiet, as Selphie had fallen asleep. Angelo made herself comfortable on Rinoa's lap as she gently stroked her. Rinoa didn't really want to sleep, she was afraid of what she might see if she drifted off.

She hadn't slept properly for a while as every night a new nightmare would torture her mind. She really needed to talk to someone about it, but didn't know whom to turn to.

The train pulled up at Dollet station. Selphie yawned and pulled herself sleepily from the train. They stepped off the train and walked into Dollet.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Selphie said excitedly. "Do you wanna have a look around the town?"

"Sure." Rinoa replied. They went off around the town.

"This will look nice on you." Selphie said pulling out a dress.

"I don't know. It's a bit too short."

"So? At least Squall will notice you."

"Yeah, he'll probably think I forgot to get dressed properly and sent me back to my dorm to put something on." Rinoa said, as the two of them giggled to each other like little kids. They left the shop and headed for a café.

"What do ya think?" Selphie said showing the new top she had brought.

"It's nice." Rinoa answered back.

Selphie looked at Rinoa for a moment. She couldn't help noticing that Rinoa had been quiet today. "Rin, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rinoa said, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Are you sure? You know if you're having problems with Squ-"

Rinoa cut her off. "I'm fine, I'm just a little bit tired that's all."

Selphie nodded her head. "We better get going before we miss the train again," she said standing up as they both walked towards the train station.

When the train started moving it was quiet, Selphie was reading a magazine, which she had brought at the station. Rinoa looked out of the window as the scenery rushed past her.

They had gone all the way round Dollet today but she couldn't help noticing that there was no library in Dollet.

(We probably just didn't see it) she assured herself.

Rinoa yawned as she was tired but she didn't want to fall asleep, not in front of Selphie in case she had another dream. Selphie was already suspicious that something was wrong.

The rest of the journey was long and tiring, then they finally came to a stop. They both walked out of Balamb and into Garden.

"Well I've gotta go now Rinoa. I've got date with Irvine. Bye!" Selphie waved to her friend as she ran out of sight.

Rinoa sighed to herself as she walked to her dorm with Angelo following behind. She opened her door and sat on her bed. She yawned again to herself but refused to fall asleep. Just lately she was afraid to go to sleep, she always dreaded what she would see in her mind.

To stop herself from falling asleep she took a cold shower. She got changed into her nightgown. As she lay on her bed and Angelo came up and lay beside her.

Rinoa raised her hand to stroke the dog. It snuggled up beside her and soon after fell asleep. She lowered her head on to the pillow feeling a little more secure with Angelo protecting her. She closed her eyes and soon drifted away.

Sasha knelt down on the floor over something. She seemed to be crying as she lifted her hands towards her. They were covered in blood. She looked down again to see the bloody body on the floor. It was Squall, his face twisted in a picture of horror. There was a single slit across his neck, that allowed the blood to flow down to the floor and paint it a deep, dark red.

She took on last look at him, and then walked away. As she walked away, a smile appeared on her face. She walked out of Garden, away from her victim without a care in the world.

Authors note: Once again reviews are deeply appreciated. Thank you!


	5. Insanity?!

Forgotten - Chapter 5

Authors Note: Personally I think Chapter 5 and 6 are crappy so I'm going to put them up quickly so you can get on to the good chapters quicker. Sorry if they are really crappy but I promise you chapter 7 will be a lot better. Read and review everyone, but not too many flames!

Rinoa shot up from where she had been sleeping and burst into tears. Angelo got up and sat next to her. She looked at Angelo, tears still running from her face as the dog looked at her in a way that showed sympathy. Rinoa leaned against the wall, hugging her legs.

"I can't take it anymore Angelo, I'm afraid to sleep at night," she said through her tears. She began to smile then laughed. "I'm talking to a dog. Why am I talking to a dog?" she began laughing again but she was still crying. "I'm talking to a dog. What do I expect her to do? Tell me it's going to be okay? Tell me not to worry?"

She began rocking back and forth. Angelo backed away from her and got off the bed as Rinoa sat there, tears streaming down her face and she was laughing like a young child.

Rinoa awoke leaning on the wall, she yawned as she remembered what had happened last night. Angelo was stood in the corner of the room and Rinoa got up and sat beside her. "I'm sorry," she said softly as she stroked the soft fur. "I'm so sorry."

She stood up and went to get a shower; she got changed and took Angelo for her morning walk.

She sat down at the side of a water fountain in the quad as Angelo sat patiently beside her. She gently stoked her, then felt a hand land firmly on her shoulder. She turned around to find the hand belonged to Sasha as she let out a scream.

"Calm down. It's only me," Sasha said, startled by Rinoas screaming. Rinoa let out a sigh and put her head in her hands. 

Sasha seated herself next to Rinoa. "Are you alright?"

Rinoa looked up to find Sasha looking at her, looking at her like she cared. The face of her nightmares acting like she cared. "Yeah, I'm just feeling a little bit jumpy at the moment," she said feeling a little bit nervous around the person who tortured her mind, night after night.

"Is something bothering you?" Sasha asked innocently.

Rinoa could have laughed in her face there and then but decided not to. "I'm okay, I just haven't been myself lately," she said truthfully. It was the truth, she felt like she was going to go crazy if things didn't stop. She would never tell her the whole truth though, but sometime soon she would have to tell someone at least a little bit about it but she didn't know who.

Just then Selphie and Zell came up to them. "Hey guys, we're just going to the Cafeteria, do you two wanna come?" Selphie said, as Zell jumped around impatiently. 

"Sure." Sasha said as she stood up.

"Are you coming, Rin?" Zell asked.  
"No I have things to do," Rinoa lied.

"Your loss." Zell said, as the three of them walked away. She watched the three of them walk away. She especially watched Sasha. She looked so innocent, just like any other teenager. Whenever she was in Garden she was so warm and happy, yet the Sasha that plagued her dreams was so cold and heartless. She'd been haunting her dreams ever since the first night she had come to Garden. Though she'd had lots of dreams, only one of them had actually happened but it wasn't Sasha. That girl that had been killed by a T-Rexaur was the same one in her dream. But that wasn't Sasha. She remembered the cut across the child's throat. That wasn't Sasha…was it?

Rinoa stood up and decided to clear these thoughts from her mind. "Come on, Angelo," she said leading her back to the dorm. She prepared some food for Angelo and sat down to watch her eat. Rinoa hadn't eaten in days; she'd lost her appetite since the events that had happened. 

(Why must life always make something bad happen every time something good happens to me?)

She decided she would finally speak to Edea about what had happened and left her dorm.

_Authors Note: Oh yeah forgot to mention that Rinoa goes a bit insane but it's a bit to late to tell you that now! ^_^ Reviews are deeply appreciated._


	6. Confronting

Authors note: This chapter is even crappier than the last! Please read and review anyway!

Forgotten- Chapter 6

Rinoa stepped into the elevator and it soon started moving upwards. She had doubts about talking to Edea about her dreams so she decided not to tell her everything.

The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open, she stepped out and walked along the corridor to where Cid's office was, as she was usually there. She knocked on the door and Edea answered. 

"Edea, I need to ask you something"

Edea nodded her head and opened the door fully so Rinoa could walk in.

"Sit down" she said as she pulled out a chair for Rinoa and one for herself.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Rinoa wasn't sure of what she was going to say to her. How would she tell her about the dreams?

She decided not to tell her in detail about Sasha, but just ask her if it could happen.

"I can't help you if you don't speak" Edea said.

Rinoa paused a moment. "It's about sorcery"

Edea nodded her head. "Are you having any trouble with it?" Edea asked concerned. She always wanted to help learn to control her powers.

"No I was just wondering, can you have dreams about someone or something that will happen in the future?"

Edea looked at her confused for a second, then said, "Sometimes if something bad is going to happen a sorceress could pick it up and have a vision and in some cases, have dreams"

Rinoa started to panic; this could mean Squall could die.

"Rinoa are you alright?"

Rinoa stood up quickly "I'm fine I just have to do something." Rinoa quickly left the office and went to the elevator, she had to find Squall and somehow warn him. The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. How could she warn him, she's his sister. Rinoa couldn't stop her being with him. She was tired of lying to everyone when they asked if she was okay, she wasn't okay. She was scared if what might happen.

The elevator doors opened and she ran out to find Squall, she ran down the corridor to the dorms and bumped into someone and fell over.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she stood up.

"It's okay," came a familiar voice.

"Squall," she said as she turned around to see who it was. "I really need to speak to you." He nodded and led her to his room.

She sat down on his bed as Squall sat down next to her. Squall studied her for a moment and then asked, "Are you okay?" She looked at him as she saw his worried face. What was she going to say? By the way Squall, I think your sisters a murderer and she's going to kill you.

Her mind flashed back though the dreams. Sally Ann. She was killed by a T-Rexaur.

"Rinoa?" 

She snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Squall again "…Sasha" she whispered just managing to say it.

"What about her?"

A small tear ran down her face as she stood up. "I don't know how to tell you"

Squall stood up and hugged her as she started to cry. " She said you seem to be avoiding her"

Rinoa pulled away from Squall hearing what he had just said.

"And she told you that did she?" Rinoa said raising her voice. Squall stood confused by Rinoas outburst.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?" 

She began to laugh. "What's wrong?" she said walking towards the door and stopped. "You wanna know the truth?" she said as she turned to face him again.

"Yes." he said still confused. 

"I'll tell you what's wrong, every night since Sasha has stepped foot in this place I've had a dream about her."  
Squall looked even more confused than before. "It's just a dream, it doesn't mean anything."

Rinoa shook her head as she started to cry again. "That's what I told myself the first time, that it's just a dream and everything's gonna be okay."

Squall wearily came towards her again. "Then what?" Rinoa put her head against his shoulder. "It came back again and again and has never stopped." She pulled away from him again. "You think I'm crazy don't you, I'm sorry." She left Squalls room and ran down the corridor.

_Authors Note: Review…review…review :) Hmmmm wonder if hypnotism works?! Read and review everyone!_


	7. Between dreams and reality

Authors note: I promised you a decent chapter seven, so I hope you find this decent. In this chapter I've used one of Linkin Park's songs called 'By myself'. I've written some of the lyrics in the text. Think of the lyrics as some of the things that are going around Rinoa's head.  You may find this chapter a little bit confusing, I hope! Please read and review and tell me if it worked! P.s. the whole aspect of this chapter is the confusion for Rinoa between the reality Sasha and the Sasha that she sees  in her dreams.

Forgotten

Chapter 7- between dreams and reality

Rinoa sat on her bed crying and rocking backwards and forwards. It had been two days since Squall had found out about her dreams and they hadn't been talking to each other, as whenever they did, they'd just end up arguing.

Rinoa looked at her clock, it was 2:05 am. Since she'd told Squall, she no longer wanted to face her nightmares again, the only solution she had was not sleeping. Though every time she tried she would always fall asleep. The dreams had started to get to her and sometimes she seemed to go crazy.

Days would pass before her eyes without her even realizing…

Sasha sat on her bed; she stood up and walked over to a draw, opened it and took out a velvet box. In the box was a dagger, which had a snake engraved in it. She hid it behind her jacket and walked out her room closing the door behind her.

"Rinoa, this is Sasha" Squall said. 

"Hi" Sasha said putting her hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you" Rinoa said shaking her hand.

Sasha walked down the corridor not blinking, as if she was possessed. Finally she stopped outside a door and stepped inside then closed the door. It was Squall's dorm.

What do I do to ignore them behind me?

Do I follow my instincts blindly?

Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams and give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?

Do I sit here and try to stand it?

Or do I try to catch them red-handed?

Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness

Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?

Because I can't hold on but I'm stretched so thin.

I make the right moves but I'm lost within

I put on my daily façade but then

I just end up getting hurt again

Zell sighed as he slammed his cards down on the table looking up at a smiling Sasha. "I win again"

Zell picked up his cards, which Sasha hadn't won yet "Okay one more go and I will beat you this time" Zell said confidently. Irvine yawned, " That's what you've said the last five times"

Zell slammed his last few cards down and turned to Irvine "You shut the hell up!"

Seifer smirked as he walked past "What's wrong chickenwuss, being beat by a girl" Seifer looked down at the annoyed looking Zell "again" Seifer added.

Sasha stepped behind Squall; he turned around and looked at her "Sasha?"

She didn't say anything, she put her hand behind her jacket and pulled out the dagger "I'm sorry" she said softly as she quickly drew it to Squall throat, with a quick slash blood poured from his throat. He took one last look at Sasha before falling to the floor.

Sasha stood over him as his blood stained the floor "I'm sorry" she repeated again before walking out of his room.

If I turn my back I'm defenceless 

And to go blindly seems senseless

If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll

Take from me till everything is gone

If I let them go I'll be outdone

 But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun

If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer

Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer

"Squall I'm sorry about what I said yesterday" Rinoa said looking up at Squall.

"It doesn't matter, just tell me, you've had these dreams ever since she first came here?" Rinoa nodded her head. "Can't you do something to make it stop?"

Maybe if Sasha goes…Rinoa thought to herself. "I've tried but it always comes back"

"Well it doesn't mean it's true, me and Sasha have been getting on quite well.

Rinoa stood up and walked to the window and looked up at the stars. "If you say so"

Rinoa cried to herself in her bed thinking of all the things that had happened, thinking of what Squall had asked her 'Can't you do something to make it stop?'

Don't you know?

I can't tell you how to make it go

No matter what I do, how hard I try

I can't seem to convince myself why

I'm stuck on the outside

A/n: Was it too confusing? Did it work with the lyrics from the song 'by myself'? Please review and tell me what you thought of it!


	8. I'm sorry

A/N: Yay after I write this only two more chapters to go! I will have to finish this whole story by Friday because on Saturday I'm going on holiday for two weeks…I don't wanna go, you can't make me!!! _

Please review this because I can't help noticing when I look at other people's fics that they only have to write one or two chapters and they already have about twice as much reviews as me. You don't have to write much in the review, it doesn't take long. Just write good or bad. Thank you! 

Forgotten

Chapter 8-I'm sorry

Squall walked to Rinoa's dorm, he stood there for a moment not exactly sure of what he was going to say to her. He just didn't want to have any more arguments with her, all because of the dreams with Sasha. It was ruining their relationship. He debated with himself whether he should see her now, after all it was half past twelve and she may be asleep. He could just go back to his dorm and see her in the morning, except he wants to see her now. He feels that by morning it may be to late to tell her because she's had to put up with another night of the horrific dreams she see's in her mind. He couldn't walk away now, could he?

He fiddled with a single red ripe rose he had in his hand, he half hid it behind his back in case she came out of her dormitory door and saw it. 

Finally he came to the decision; he was going to see her now. He pulled out a key-card out of his pocket and swiped it into the locking mechanism, and surely the door opened. 

The lamp on her bedside table dimly lighted the room. Squall stepped inside as he saw her lay on her bed, asleep.

He took in a deep breath and forced himself to go nearer her, as he neared the bed he stooped and looked at her. Even though she was asleep, she looked as though she had been crying.

Maybe she had cried herself to sleep.

Squall placed his hand on her delicate cheek where the old tears were still moist. She looked so innocent sleeping, almost like a young child. A young child lost, not knowing what was going on in its life.

Squall took his hand away as she stirred in her sleep, but she did not awaken. Looking down on her it seemed as though she was having a bad dream. She was violently shaking her head as if trying to hide from what visions she would see in her mind.

Probably about Sasha…

She suddenly mumbles something in her sleep. "Stop"

Her dreams.

She dreams of Sasha murdering, killing in her mind, maybe evil. It's torturing her mind; everyday she has to live through seeing Sasha being normal. Whilst at the same time remembers though sights she sees in her dreams.

Squall looked down on her worried, he wonders whether she was ill or just tired. Perhaps it was just a dream, perhaps she had been stressed lately and since a new arrival, confusion had caused the bad dreams.

Perhaps…perhaps it was true. Perhaps everything that she had ever dreamed about was going to come true, one day.

She stirs violently again and a small tear rolls down her face. Squall put out his hand and wiped the tear away. The tear was probably more fear than sadness, or perhaps it was both.

H picked up his rose, which he had brought for her. Why do people buy roses for their loved ones? Respect? Sympathy?

Sympathy…

Thinking about it, he had originally brought it for sympathy. For showing that he did still care for her and hope that she wouldn't be angry at him for not taking it as seriously as he should do.

Looking at her now, he suddenly understood her. Why she was upset and why she didn't want much to do with Sasha. He certainly knew he would react the same if it happened the other way around. If he had the dreams, he would have warned her and looked out for her, the same as she is trying to do for him, but he wasn't really letting her.

Sympathy now wasn't the reason for the rose. It was forgiveness. Forgiveness of not being there for her the last few days when she probably needed him the most. Forgiveness for not understanding her sooner.

On the rose there was a little rose where you could write a message. He had left it blank before as he thought he wouldn't really need to put anything on it, now he did. He took out a pen and wrote a message inside it and then placed the rose next to her on the bed.

I'm sorry…

A/N: Yeah I know it's not the longest chapter in the world but I'll try and make the next chapter a nice long one. Okay you know that long blue button at the bottom left hand corner. All you have to do is click on that and put a few little words in the box that comes up on the screen about my story. ^_ ^ Once again thanks for taking time and effort to read my story even if you're laughing so hard you need the toilet because it's so rubbish. !REVIEW!


	9. Assasination

Disclaimer: I don't own Squaresoft or any of its characters; the only character I own is Sasha.

A/n: I promised you a longer chapter and here it is, it took me ages to write this! Please review it and tell me what you think. This is basically an action packed chapter because it's the second to last one! Read and review folks!

Forgotten

Chapter 9- Assassination

Rinoa awoke from her dream crying, again. She hugged her legs and buried her face in her arms.

It was a sunny day and the light streamed in from the curtains illuminating the dull room.

Rinoa jumped startled as her alarm clock went off to say it was 8:30. She picked it up in her hands looking at it, the alarm still ringing. Rinoa shook it a little trying to get the alarm to stop.

"Stop it" she said shaking it again, but it still continued. "Be quiet," she said a bit more firmly. It still wouldn't stop.

Rinoa threw it across the room where it hit a wall where it smashed to pieces and fell to the ground. She walked towards it and looked at it for a moment, and then she began picking up the broken pieces. _What's happening to me?_ She thought to herself.

A sharp pain grew in her finger and she looked down to see she had cut herself on a piece of glass.

Rinoa watched fascinated as the blood flowed down her finger and finally dripped onto the carpet. She noticed how when she had cut herself she hadn't felt any pain like you should do when you cut yourself. She suddenly had an idea though she wasn't too sure of it. She looked down at the broken pieces of glass and debated to herself whether she should do what she had just thought of.

She reached out a hand and picked up a broken piece of glass then went across the room towards her bed where she sat studying it for a moment. She placed the glass firmly on her wrist; he finally knew how she could stop her pain inside. Rinoa pushed the glass down on her wrist harder and she was about to slide it across when something caught her attention.

A rose?

She turned to the rose wondering who could have put it there. Someone had been in her room, but how? The only person that could get into her room was…Squall.

Rinoa turned back to her wrist. Is that what she really wanted? If life got too difficult for her, to give up? Take the easy way out. 

If her dreams were to come true she could help save Squall, like he had saved her more than once. How would doing this enable her to save him?

She let go of the glass and there was a tingling sound as it hit the ground.

She picked up the delicate red rose and studied it for a moment. Then she saw a tag on it, she turned it over to find the words 'I'm sorry' written in it.

For the first time in a long time, Rinoa smiled. She felt happy, something she hadn't felt in a while. All because of Squall, the past few days she had been starting to think that she thought more about Squall than he did of her. That's defiantly not how she wanted it to be.

Rinoa needed Squall. She wanted to talk everything through with him.

Rinoa quickly got dressed and ran out of her room with the rose.

Rinoa ran up to Squall's dorm and knocked on it. Soon enough the door opened and Squall looked a little bit surprised to see Rinoa standing there.

"Can we talk?" Rinoa asked.

Squall nodded his head and let Rinoa in his room. "What about?" Squall said closing the door.

Rinoa sat on the bed and looked out of the window at the blue sky, then looked at the rose in her hand. "This is from you, right?" Rinoa asked looking up at Squall.

Squall nodded his head "You were asleep so I left it beside you"

Once again Rinoa smiled feeling happy. She decided that she would not say anything about Sasha today; just for one day she was going to feel normal. Talk to people, be happy.

The past few times she had been with Squall she had ended up having an argument with him but today she promised herself she wouldn't say or even think about her dreams.

Just for today she would forget about Sasha, and that's what she did. Luckily Squall didn't have to do anything around garden so they went out together for the day.

It felt like heaven, she was no longer depressed, upset or even stressed. It was as if she has left all her feelings behind and now she was free, like a child happily playing without any care in the world.

  Rinoa was still smiling as she entered her dorm, thinking about the day that had just seemed to have ended so quickly. As she closed the door of her dorm, by the wall on the floor were the remains of her alarm clock from this morning. She picked up the pieces and quickly disposed of them.

She stood before her bed, happy. She was proud of herself for forgetting just for one day about the recent events that had happened.

Rinoa felt a sharp pain in her head. She cradled her head in her hands as she began to feel dizzy. She was about to grab hold of something but she lost balance and then everything went black…

~*~

Rinoa opened her eyes as a blurry object looked over her. She blinked her eyes a couple of times until her vision cleared where she saw Dr.Kadowaki stood over her. 

"Oh good you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Rinoa rubbed her eyes and then said, "My head hurts a little…what happened?"

Dr Kadowaki shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure, I think you must have blacked out or something. You hit your head pretty hard."

Rinoa nodded then she turned over and closed her eyes and gradually fell asleep again.

As she slept she saw Sasha sat on the floor. She hid her out of view. A small tear escaped from her eye. There was nothing around Sasha, just blackness. The tear from her eye fell down to the ground. Blackness.

Sasha pulled a dagger out from behind her jacket; she seemed to be saying something thought the words weren't clear.

The blackness around her changed and formed into her room. 

Outside was pitch black and a storm was brewing, there was a bright flash and the sound of thunder boomed all around. The room went. Another bolt of lightning came down and the room flashed again. She looked around to find words scrawled across the walls of the room. 'I'm sorry' 'Help me' and 'murderer'

She has a guilty conscience, it comes to haunt her. Every night her guilty conscience grows.

As Rinoa slept she could feel how Sasha felt. Sasha's conscience was eating away at her. It was the reason Rinoa had these dreams. Every night Sasha had stayed Rinoa had come closer to the truth. During this dream it was as if she was Sasha. She felt all of Sasha's emotions. Anger. Depression. Hate. All these had grown inside her; that was the reason Rinoa's sorcery powers had picked it up.

Sasha did not want to kill Squall, but she had to. She had no choice. It was the only way she could live. The only way she had been taught. She had to follow her masters' orders.

Secretly she cries.

She can't help it.

~*~

Rinoa awoke from her dream; she looked around to see she was still in the infirmary.

Her dream. What had it meant? Thinking back on it she had actually felt sympathy for her. Maybe she could help?

Rinoa felt a sharp pain in her head and cradled her head in her hands. A vision. She saw Sasha getting her dagger, placing it under her jacket before leaving her room.

The pain left her head as she sat up again. She could feel Sasha's evil right now. She could sense every movement of Sasha, every emotion, every pain…

She was going to kill Squall…tonight.

~*~

Squall sat in his dorm looking out of the window, admiring the night. He thought back to earlier on in with his day with Rinoa. She was so happy. He hadn't seen her that happy for a long time. He couldn't understand how she'd changed so much over one night, but he didn't care, just as long as she was happy. That was all that mattered.

There was a knock at the door. Squall stepped away from the window and pulled open the door to see Sasha. 

"Hi" he said opening the door and gesturing for her to come in.

"Hey," she said softly as she walked through the door. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Squall said closing the door. "What about?"

With that Squall felt someone grab his head, and before he could react, his head was smashed against the wall. Squall fell to the floor unconscious before Sasha's feet. She looked down at him, amazed at how easy it all was. She knelt down next to him and looked at him for a moment.

She put out a hand and touched his head. "You probably know as well as I do that life's not always like fairy tales." She paused for a moment. "You know what? I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you. Looking out for my little brother. Yeah, that's right, I'm two minutes older than you. I suppose it doesn't really matter to you or Ellone."

Sasha removed her the dagger from her jacket as she lowered it towards Squall. "Ellone could of stayed with both of us, but she only stayed with you. I was forgotten."

Sasha placed the dagger up to Squall's throat. "I'm so sorry it had to be like this. I'll miss you."

She pressed the dagger firmer into his throat, psyching herself up to finish it off. Suddenly she felt herself being dragged off Squall from behind. Sasha pulled herself from the grasp of this new intruder, knocking them to the floor. She turned to face them. "Rinoa?"

"That was a pretty moving speech." Rinoa said, rising back to her feet.

"Let me guess. You're here to save Squall?" Rinoa nodded her head slightly. 

Sasha responded with a cold laugh. "Sweet." Sasha quickly moved towards Rinoa, catching her off guard. Before Rinoa could move she saw the dagger sliding into her stomach. Sasha watched as Rinoa fell to the floor, her hands clutching the wound. Sasha turned her attentions back to Squall. 

"Sorry Squall," Sasha said stepping over Squall.

Squall… 

Rinoa had to save Squall now. This was her last chance to save him. She held out her hand, aimed towards Sasha, as she concentrated her mind creating an energy ball using her powers. Once the ball was powerful enough she let it go, but before she could see if it was successful at stopping Sasha, Rinoa blacked out, her body just managing to hang on to life.

A/n: Oh the suspense, as much as I'd like to keep you all holding on the two weeks of my holiday I can't because when I get back I want to be posting up my new story, so I will post up the final chapter up tomorrow! Did you think that chapter was long enough for you? Please review!


	10. The difference between you and me

A/n: Thank you for all the positive reviews! Okay here it is like promised, the last chapter! 

I'd like to thank Rinoa.J, Angelprinczess29 and FloralBlackMoon for all the reviews! Cheers I really appreciate it! THANK YOU!!!!!

Sorry if the chapters a little short but I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I still need to finish packing! I might add some extra Squinoa to this chapter once I get back as well. So check out the story in about 2 weeks once I get back.

Forgotten

Chapter 10- The Difference Between You And Me

Rinoa awoke to find Squall sat next to her; she looked around quickly to find she was in the infirmary, again.

"Squall..." she said softly.

Squall turned to her and placed his hand on her delicate face.

"What happened? Where's Sasha?"

Squall sighed then he began to speak. "You were right about her, the only reason she came here was to kill me."

Rinoa tried to sit up from the bed but she had great pains coming from her stomach. She then remembered that Sasha had stabbed her.

"Rinoa…you saved me…" Squall said. Rinoa noticed the look of sadness on Squall's face, the look of losing everything and gaining everything at the same time.

"What happened to Sasha?" asked Rinoa. Squall looked at the floor for a moment. "I don't what you did to save me…but when I regained consciousness Sasha had been knocked unconscious still with the dagger in her hand. I saw you lying on the floor bleeding. I thought I was going to lose you…" his voice trailing off, as he took hold of Rinoa's hand. "We rushed you to the infirmary and Sasha was sent to the desert prison."

"Why? Why did she try to kill you?"

"She was a ninja, she came here to assassinate me because I killed their goddess."

Rinoa looked at Squall confused. "Goddess?"

"I never told you?" Squall said, sounding a little surprised. Rinoa shook her head. "It turns out Ultimecia was a goddess for a ninja tribe, Sasha's tribe. When we killed her they set out to assassinate me."

Rinoa looked at Squall amazed. So that was the reason she wanted to kill him…

"Squall, I…" her voice trailed off. She knew that after the next thing she said she could either be happy or upset. She didn't care; she needed to tell him.

"I love you."

Rinoa looked up at Squall as he looked back at her looking a little surprised. She waited patiently for Squall to answer. His surprised look turned into a happy grin.

"I love you too," was his reply.

 Meanwhile in the desert prison…

Sasha looked out into the night through the barred window of the prison cubicle. She looked at the starts that seemed to be glowing so brightly. In the end she started to think about Squall. A part of her was glad that she didn't have to kill Squall. 

You all think of me badly, not even considering my reasons of beliefs. If you did take some time to listen to them, you would probably question them or throw them back at me. There are two minutes between you and me. Those two minutes have probably made us the way we were. If I could have the chance, I would try to be a good twin sister. Brother and sister. You can imagine it like two young children playing together, or perhaps arguing.

Twins…they're two different people. You have always had someone. You might not have thought it but they've always been there for you. You just never saw it. Even your enemy was there for you.

You grew up in an orphanage with four amazing people. Take a look at them, they're always there and probably always will be. Each one of the four: an amazing individual. You all forgot your childhood, but then one day you remembered it…together. You remembered it together.

There was another person there though, you didn't have her when you were a child, but you have her now. You're in love with her. She has opened you up and turned you into a real person again. 

The only people I've ever had are my tribe. They found me as a baby and raised me as a ninja. I thought they'd always be there for me, but they weren't.

When I was just six the people that looked after me were killed, right before my eyes. I can still remember all the blood; I never knew anyone could have that much blood. They were the leaders of our tribe. What could we do know they were gone?  
As time passed we had a goddess. Through your eyes, she was a devil, a demon full of hate that loved to destroy. Through our eyes, she was an angel, our saviour. She helped us regain our strength, our pride, and our lives.

What seems the devil to one mind might be an angel to another. You killed out angel; my tribe saw you as a devil. That's my reason. I never did hate you, and I never will. To be honest I look up to you. The way you always do things for Garden without questioning your orders. You're always virtuous.

Maybe if things were different we could be together. But they're not…

You're the brother I'll never be able to have. She looked up at the stars again as she saw a shooting star illuminate the sky.

THE END

Authors Note: I know it's hard not to cry because it's the end of the story, but be strong, it will be okay. ^_^ Okay I'm weird I know, you don't have to tell me.

Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed, now lets do it one more time. Review please!

Look out for my new story, which I will write up in about two weeks time called 'Nobody can be born evil…nobody' It's my very first AU fic and it's a Squinoa! 

Later days!

-Lionheart


End file.
